El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by mauleta
Summary: A ver, n priemr lugar no e puesto genero pork no sabia komo klasificarlo pero weno...S un yaoi RuHana (pa variar un poko XD) d un uniko kapitulo...no s muy original pero weno alla tu, la eleccion esta n tus manos...XD


D'esto...soy nueva aki i este s l primer fik k pongo (no l primnero k hago eso si) y no s si guastara o no...plis, os pido k m dejeis algun review aunke sea para decir k s una puta mierda (n ese kaso no dudes k t enjkontrare y t lo hare pagar muuuuuuuuuuy karo XD) Weno aviso k s yaoi/slash o komo kieras llamarlo y ademas los personajes no son mios solo los muitlizo pork soy una obsesa, okis¿(Ru y hana se pertenecen mutuamente)

EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Era una tarde de verano, cuando, dos amigos se encontraron en medio de un parque. Días atrás nadie hubiera dicho que a esos dos se les pudiera ver "colaborar" en algo más que no fueran los partidos de baloncesto pero, por un seguido de sucesos que no viene a cuento explicar, esos dos se habían echo inseparables hasta el punto de que corrieran rumores de que lo suyo era algo más que una simple amistad, no sé si me entendéis.

¡Kitsuneeeee!

No me llames kitsune tengo nombre doaho.

Perdón, perdón. Siento haber llegado tarde Kaede.

No pasa nada Hana. Vamos a tomar algo y me explicas lo que sea que me tienes que explicar ¿quieres?

Claro, estoy sediento. Pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio... ¿te gustaría acompañarme Kaede?

Si no tengo más remedio...

Ja, ja. Tu siempre tan resignado ¿no?

Doaho...

¡Teme kitsune! No te atrevas a llamarme así!

Eres un escandaloso...

¿Qué has dicho? No te atrevas a provocar a este Tensai...

Resulta que me encanta provocarte.

Ja, ja, ja... parecemos criaturas...

¿Solo lo pareces?

I así, picándose y provocándose mutuamente durante todo el camino llegaron hasta unos apartamentos. Rukawa , que no entendía porque de golpe su querido doaho le había echo quedar con él el día de su cumpleaños con el pretexto de explicarle algo muy urgente y, luego le hacía venir hasta allí, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de quien vivía en uno de esos bloques...

Pero Hana...¡ Si aquí es donde vive Sendoh!

Vaya... me sorprende que lo sepas... De todos modos, tengo algo que hacer aquí. No te preocupes solo será un momento...

No muy convencido, Rukawa siguió a su doaho hasta la puerta del 2º 2ª, donde al picar les recibieron con aplausos montando un gran escándalo y chillando:

¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukawa!

¿Cómo?-Rukawa se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros de equipo allí reunidos y, aún fue más su sorpresa al ver allí a Hiroaki Koshino (aunque pensándolo bien esa era la casa de Sendoh), miembros del Kainan como Nobunaga Kiyota, Maki o Jin e incluso algunos del Shoyo como Fujima i Hanagatà. Cómo podía ser qué toda esa gente estuviera allí para celebrar su cumpleaños? Eso solo tenía una explicación: su kerido doaho.

Je, je... esta no te la espereavas kitsune...

Hana cómo has..

...organizado todo esto?-esto último lo dijo Sendoh que, al parecer, disfrutaba mucho con la escena (al fin y al cabo ver a Rukawa sorprendido no pasa todos los días).

Si...era justo lo que iba a preguntar...

Sendoh cogió a Hana por los hombros en señal de complicidad (bajo la mirada de unos Rukawa y Koshino un tanto celosos) y, como si las miradas asesinas de sus dos compañeros no fueran con él, dijo:

Hombre, debes tener en cuenta que el doaho no estuvo solo para organizarlo...conto con mi inestimable ayuda...

¡Eh¡Menudo morro tienes! Nosotros también hemos ayudado...

¡Bien dicho Michi! Aún resultará que este cretino quiere quitarnos meritos...

Ja, ja, ja. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. De todos modos la idea fue de Hanamichi. Se ve que ahora estos dos están muy unidos...

Rukawa se ruborizó, no le gustaban las bromitas de Sendoh. A pesar de eso estaba la mar de contento. Era la primera vez que alguien le organizaba una fiesta de cumpleaños y el hecho de que ese alguien fuera su querido doaho le llenaba de felicidad. El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas y regalos. Comieron pastel y bebieron un poco más de la cuenta sin importarles en absoluto la posible resaca del día después. Cuando fue la hora de irse ya eran más de las doce y, a Kaede, le tocó acompañar a su doaho hasta casa ya que, había bebido demasiado (al igual que la mayoría) y casi no se podía tener en pie.

Cuando por fin hubieron llegado a su destino, Kaede entró con Hananmichi a su casa, que se encontraba vacía, y lo recostó sobre la cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse Sakuragi lo cogió por la manga y le rogó que se quedará con él a pasar la noche...

¿Tan mal te encuentras que necesitas compañía?-para Rukawa esa petición solo podía significar que el doaho no se encontraba bien. Era incapaz de encontrarle un doble sentido a esas palabras (c.a: por cierto, yo lo digo en el otro sentido que espero que halláis captado...)

No es eso... te necesito a mi lado...

Esta bien, si insistes me quedaré pero haz el favor de dejar de decir cosas raras que me da grima...

¡No son cosas raras! (c.a¿A no? Si a ti te parece normal...) Es solo que yo...quería hacerte un buen regalo de cumpleaños... por eso... quiero que me hagas tuyo esta noche (c.a¿ Empezáis a captar el porque de este título?)

¿Se puede saber que mierda estas diciendo¿De veras crees que quiero un regalo así?

Uh... lo siento... es solo que yo... por la forma en que me mirabas i por como te comportabas pensé...

Ugh...- eso quería decir que su doaho hacía tiempo que sabía lo que sentía por él y a pesar de eso no le había dicho nada. ¿ A caso era tan evidente? Si ya se lo advirtió Sendoh que si no iba con cuidado lo descubrirían... Aunque... la verdad era que si lo deseaba, y mucho. Últimamente había empezado a darse cuenta de que necesitaba sentir a su doaho cerca de él... (c.a: ya sabéis a lo que me refiero ¿no?)

Kitsune yo...

Cállate un momento y escúchame. No quiero que pienses que es solo deseo lo que siento por ti. Lo que siento... va mucho más allá del deseo porque... yo... te quiero...

¿De verdad¡Cómo puede ser que alguien tan bello como tu se haya enamorado de alguien como yo? Si siempre me estoy metiendo en problemas y peleándome con todo el mundo... Además... ya me han rechazado 51 veces... ¿Entonces cómo...?

Porque eres el ser más puro que hay en este mundo. Tu siempre eres sincero y miras las cosas con ojos de niño pequeño, siempre tan ingenuo, tan dulce... Y tus ojos... ese color almendra que contrasta con el color fuego intenso de tu pelo... Es solo que... todo tu eres perfecto. A estas alturas ya no puedo imaginar mi mundo sin ti.

Kitsune yo... también te quiero... Aquí el único que es perfecto eres tu...mhm- Kaede lo había besado sin dejarle terminar la frase y ahora lo abrazaba por detrás.

Los dos chicos cayeron rendidos en la cama mientras comenzaban un juego de caricias y besos robados que terminaría en algo mucho más grande... (c.a: Se entiende a que me refiero ¿verdad?) Ambos se estaban desciendo de puro placer cuando, sin previo aviso, Kaede dijo:

Este si que es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho jamás...

¿A qué te refieres kitsune pervertido?

A tu amor tonto ¿a que quieres que me refiera? Nunca pensé que me corresponderías...

Pues es bien cierto... Te amo kitsune precioso...

FIN-

Comentario de la autora: Bueno... ¿qué tal¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si... Este fik me ha quedado bastante tierno todo hay que decirlo... Además suprimí la parte hentai...(que algo de hentai quería poner...) De todos modos quejas, recomendaciones, etc. mandadlo a¡Chao!


End file.
